Por la Manzana
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: La manzana salió volando, cayendo en un lugar incierto. La lanzaron nuevamente y se escuchó un chillido; chocó contra la espalda de Utau. Solo pude ver a Tsukiyomi bajando su mano con una sonrisa de lado. —¿Qué te pasa?—Le grite, irritada. Gran error. #7
1. Error, hablé de más

_Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora debería estar escribiendo los capítulos de mis otros fics, pero D: ¡Esto me vino de repente y me dieron tantas ganas de escribirlo! D: Así que les tengo una propuesta muy propositiva :3 (?)_

_¿Que tal si les dejo el primer capítulo de mientras hasta que tenga al menos un capitulo hecho y subido de uno de mis fics? Así, me ire alternando. Un Viernes (Supongamos) Amor no Correspondido, el otro Viernes ¿Porque me he enamorado de ti? y el otro Por la manzana y así empezamos otra vez, ¿qué les parece? (: _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Seamos sinceros, si Shugo Chara me perteneciera, Tadase no existiría y habría Amuto en cada capítulo.

* * *

**Resumen: **La manzana salió volando, cayendo en un lugar incierto. La lanzaron nuevamente y se escuchó un chillido; chocó contra la espalda de Utau. Solo pude ver a Tsukiyomi bajando su mano con una sonrisa de lado. — ¿Qué te pasa? —Le grite, irritada. Error, ¿Por qué siempre digo cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias? Me he metido con el famoso _oh-soy-tan-genial_, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Mierda.

* * *

**Por la manzana**

**Por Cecy Martínez/Akira-Chan**

**Capitulo 1: **Error, hable de más.

* * *

.

La preparatoria es tanto un lugar de aprendizaje como un lugar para socializar. Entonces debería de ser un lugar agradable, ¿no lo creen? Sin embargo, hay personas que arruinan el lugar con su única y simple regla. Someter o ser sometido. Algo muy barbárico, ¿no? Pero así es la vida del bachillerato.

Aquí es la etapa en la que un estudiante decide que quiere ser, es por eso que la preparatoria se divide en grupos:

Los populares son las personas más ricas de la escuela, los que visten a la moda y miran con desdén a los demás. En otras palabras, el grupo más cotizado de la prepa.

Los wanna-be's… Este grupo me da lástima. Estudiantes pretendiendo ser alguien popular o querer ser como un artista. ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de la dignidad, afecto hacía si mismo…? Creo que no.

Los cibernéticos, ñoños y sabelotodo de las computadoras.

Punks, góticos, emos o expresionistas, en realidad no sé cómo podría llamarlos. Todos visten de negros o colores oscuros.

Los normales—donde me encuentro yo—, es el grupo en donde casi la mayoría de los estudiantes están. Este grupo, en mi opinión, es el mejor. Aquí te puedes expresar como quieras y no eres juzgado. Podría decirse que es un grupo de personas que no caben en ninguno de los otros grupos, pero sería decir demasiado y no es como si deseáramos ser parte de ellos.

Como iba diciendo, aquí es donde tu personalidad se define. Puedes llegar a ser desde una persona desdeñosa hasta una sin vida social, pero creo que lo la definición se las estoy dando muy… explicita. Así es como es, pero no quiero asustarlos. Ahora no suena muy feo que digamos, pero véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Aún así, a veces no es así y puedes vivir una vida de bachillerato sin esos tan geniales «nótese el sarcasmo» grupitos. Por ejemplo yo, soy parte del grupo de los normales y llevo una vida normal porque no me fijo en los demás grupos. Excepto, claro, por el de los populares… pero no solo el grupo en general, sino alguien en especial. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Como odio al chico… y a la vez me atrae. ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo como él, puede ser una mierda de persona? Si, nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada. Pero, esa atracción es muy vaga. ¿Quién querría estar con él? La mayoría de la población femenina de la escuela.

Además, ese chico tiene problemas. No sé, hay algo que no me cuadra bien de él… Se cree la gran cosa… Es un idiota…

— ¿Amu…? —Escuché a alguien decir vagamente… Pasaron unos minutos y sentí como dos manos en mis hombros me sacudían.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté, parpadeando rápidamente; sobresaltándome.

— En serio, no gruñas ni hagas caras raras mientras piensas —Me dijo la pequeña rubia que estaba a mi lado, sin emoción alguna en su voz; Rima.

— No lo estaba haciendo.

— Si, lo hacías y créeme asusta —Volvió a decir y esta vez, Utau asintió.

— Si, ¿Qué hora es?

— Es hora de que bajemos al receso… En serio, debes de dejar de hacer eso…

— Utau, no es para tanto, deja que haga lo que quiera —Comentó Kuukai, saliendo de la nada.

— Siempre las hace, ¡es raro! —Chilló Utau y ambos empezaron a caminar.

— Solo cuando me enojo —Alcé mi voz para que escuchara, pero ya estaban muy lejos. Solté un suspiro y negué con mi cabeza.

— Pero tiene razón —Agregó Rima—, vamos, sino todas las mesas van a estar ocupadas y habrá una gran fila.

Rodé mis ojos. Tenía razón. A veces me asustaba, pero era mi amiga.

Bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero fue inútil. La gran fila en la cafetería estaba ahí. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

— ¡Kuukai! —Lo llamé dulcemente mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa en donde se encontraban todos; Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya y Kuukai, obviamente.

Pude ver como se encogió de hombros al escucharme. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Kuukai ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, somos casi hermanos. Por lo tanto, tengo derecho hacía él. Puedo mandarlo y lo que quiera… y también él, pero podría decirse que yo soy la que lleva los pantalones en nuestra relación.

— ¿Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer verdad? —Pregunté inocente, dándole los billetes.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Lo haces casi a diario! —Se quejó.

— ¡Pero tú ya tienes tu comida! —Fruncí el ceño.

— Y ya la acabaste —Apuntó Rima, señalando su plato vacio.

— Dame aquí, Amu. No es justo… —Refunfuño y yo solo negué con mi cabeza. A veces podía parecer un niño pequeño.

— Fujisaki.

— ¿Tu también, Rima-chan? —Preguntó Nagihiko, algo cansado, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Rima asintió y le entrego el dinero y cuando ambos se alejaron, ambas nos empezamos a reír. Lentamente empezamos a sentarnos.

— Se pasaron, en serio —Dijo Utau con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que yo respondí con una risita.

— ¡Pero fue gracioso, Utau-chi! —Asentí, Yaya era compresiva… _Claro_.

Utau, Yaya y Rima son mis mejores amigas. He estado con ellas desde que inicie la primaria. Me han ayudado en todo y confió plenamente en ellas. Utau es la típica chica fría con corazón dulce. Primero te da la impresión de que es presumida y mimada, pero después de que la conoces te cae bien. No es como aparenta ser, es solo una fachada que muchos de nosotros tenemos. Es creo como un mecanismo de defensa. Por ejemplo, yo tengo la fachada de la chica cool, que no teme a nada. Falso… pero bueno, es útil; te ayuda a sobrevivir en la escuela.

Rima no tiene fachadas… o eso creía hasta que en tercer grado en una pijamada se enojo solo porque Yaya y yo no hicimos bien la broma Bala Balance… fue un poco aterrador. Aún así, ella es genial.

Los chicos regresaron con nuestras bandejas en mano. Pero no parecían muy felices que digamos. Nagihiko tenía una expresión serena, que podía aterrar mientras que Kuukai tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó al instante.

— Tsukiyomi, eso fue lo que paso —Gruñó Kuukai y empujo la bandeja hacía mi, musite un gracias.

— Se metió a la fila y ya sabes cómo es… —Explicó Nagihiko.

Rodé los ojos exasperada. Ese tipo no tenía escrúpulos… creo que así puede decirse. Da igual, suena genial. Tsukiyomi Ikuto no tiene escrúpulos. Hace lo que quiere cuando quiera ¿y les digo porque? Porque su padre es quien da fondos a la escuela. ¡Los maestros no le hacen nada!

— Es un idiota, no le hagas caso.

— Lo sé, pero me caga la ma… —Apretó la servilleta que tenía a la mano.

— ¡Esa boca Kuukai! —Le advirtió Utau y este se calmo.

— Da igual, el chico es un bastardo.

— Y tu un malhablado, por favor Souma, deja de decir ese tipo de palabras en mi presencia —Le dijo Rima y después bebió un poco de su agua.

— Pero bueno, hay que dejar eso aún lado —Comentó Nagihiko tratando de aligerar la conversación.

Este chico es genial, es tan calmado y genial a la vez. Tan buena persona y confiable. El es mi mejor amigo, después de Kuukai, claro. Siempre me ayuda con cualquier problema, no importa cuál sea.

Después del pequeño problema que tuvimos, empezamos a hablar de cosas más favorables para nuestro humor, pero debería ser más para mi humor y el de Kuukai. Las cosas que Yaya contaba me hacían reír un buen. Era tan graciosa. Nosotros la consideramos el payaso del grupo. ¡Le queda tan bien!

—… después me voltee y vi que ahí estaba. Hubieran visto, pase una vergüenza total… —Recostó su cabeza en la mesa y se quedó ahí un minuto, mientras nosotros tratábamos de apagar la risa— ¡Pero fue genial…! —Se alzó nuevamente con sus brazos extendidos…

La manzana de Rima salió volando y terminó cayendo en un lugar incierto de la cafetería. Los chicos obviamente se dieron cuenta cuando Yaya la lanzó accidentalmente, sin embargo no prestaron mucha atención cuando la lanzaron nuevamente; observaban como Rima le mandaba dagas por los ojos a Yaya y como esta se retorcía. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un chillido que Utau lanzó. La manzana había chocado contra su espalda; lo único que pude ver de reojo fue a Tsukiyomi Ikuto bajando su brazo con una sonrisa de lado estampada en su cara.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le grite irritada.

Pude ver como Kuukai, Tadase, Yaya, Utau y los demás me miraban raro. Tsukiyomi solo se rió.

Estúpido idiota, pensé y solté un suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Escuché que alguien decía con voz chillona, obviamente fingida.

— ¡Idiota! —Vociferé y ahora pude sentir como las miradas de todos los presentes se posaban en mí.

Error.

¿Por qué siempre digo las cosas sin pensarlo? Me he metido con el _Oh-soy-tan-genial_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Mierda.

* * *

_Sé que es corto, pero es como la introducción de la historia(: Además, pienso hacer estos capítulos más cortos. También me disculpo por la mala calidad de narración u.u._

_Den su opinión sobre lo que dije... pero por si acaso, repito:_

_¿Les gustaría que continuara la historia inmediatamente o esperar hasta que tenga al menos un capitulo de "Amor no Correspondido" o "¿Porque me he enamorado de ti?"? (:_

_¿Reviews?_

_ (:_


	2. Fotografías

_Siento si los confundí cuando cambié mi nombre, otra vez... Disfruten el capitulo ;)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Digamos que no soy tan rica como para que Shugo Chara me perteneciera.

* * *

**Por la manzana**

**Por Cecilia Martínez**

**Capitulo 2:** Fotografías.

* * *

.

Idiota. Es lo que soy. Estupideces; lo que tengo en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no mantuve mi boca cerrada?

— ¿Por qué no mantuviste tu boca cerrada? —Preguntó Rima, aún sin creer lo que había dicho.

— ¡Porque me cae mal…! —Chillé e hice un puchero, regañándome internamente.

Rima tenía razón. Me he metido con Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ahora toda la escuela estará en contra mía y tal vez de los chicos.

— Esa no es una excusa, Amu… me hubieras dicho que fue el… Así hablar con él hubiese sido suficiente —Me explicó Utau. Sus ojos se mostraban preocupados.

Otra vez, todo el mundo tenía razón, excepto yo. Claro.

¿Les mencioné que la familia de Utau y de Tsukiyomi tiene una gran conexión entre ellos? Si, son aliados por las empresas que tienen. _Oh sí_, mi querida amiga Hoshina Utau es rica. Lo malo es que siempre me acuerdo en los momentos más inapropiados. Un ejemplo de eso, es ahora.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —Preguntó Kuukai, igual de preocupado que Utau.

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos sentados en el pasto del jardín trasero de la escuela. Era un lugar seguro, nuestro lugar secreto.

— Nada… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Esperar a que te ataque él, más sus amigos, más los maestros y no olvides a sus admiradoras —Habló Nagihiko con burla en su voz—. En serio Amu, ¿nada?

— Si, Nagihiko. Tienes razón… pero no creo que él pueda hacerme algo. Recuerda, soy mujer —Me señale y rodé mis ojos.

— A eso mismo me refiero, Tsukiyomi no respeta a las mujeres. A ninguna, así que, ¿Qué te hace creer que el te respetará?

— Mi… ¿sentido común? ¿Ignorancia? —Puse los ojos en blanco y la realidad cayó en mí. ¡Tenía razón! ¡¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

— Amu-chi tiene razón. Ella no puede hacer nada, al menos, no hasta que él le haga algo… —Razonó Yaya con un dedo posado en sus labios. Al fin alguien decía que tenía la razón…

— Es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hay que esperar todo de él —Sentenció Kuukai con un semblante serio—. Amu, te doy todo mi apoyo.

— Yo igual, Amu-chi —Dijo Yaya y así todos los demás continuaron diciendo esa frase que… atemorizaba.

— Vamos, no es como si me fuera a morir. ¿Lo sabían, no?

* * *

_Miércoles, 25 de marzo, 2011: Día 1._

_Principio de Infierno Escolar._

Si, ya se. Puede que este exagerando… Ok, está bien. Exagero, pero… Es la verdad. Estoy a una cuadra de la escuela y ya me están temblando las piernas y siento a mi estomago en mi garganta. Lo admito, yo, Hinamori Amu soy una cobarde. Yo, que siempre me he creído valiente, actuad valiente, me siento atemorizada. No debería de estarlo. Lo que digan las personas no me importa, pero me importa lo que me hagan físicamente. Es que… esas chicas están locas y los amigos de Tsukiyomi no son muy decentes que digamos.

Pero debo de mantener el control.

_Amu, tienes que mantener el control. ¿Qué te pueden hacer? Nada. Nada que sea tan malo…_

Ahora solo me faltaba cruzar la puerta, subir las escaleras, doblar a la derecha y entrar al salón; muy poco. Por suerte, hoy llegué tarde. Inicialmente había planeado no venir, pero no. Aún tengo mi orgullo y dignidad. No los dejaré atrás solo por Tsukiyomi. Finalmente, decidí venir gracias a ellos y a mi mamá, que me obligó a venir a pesar de todo.

— Siento la tardanza —Me disculpé al entrar y me dirigí hacía mi asiento, entre Rima y Utau. No me paré a escuchar lo que me dijo el profesor y tampoco estaba prestando atención a los murmullos que se escuchaban. Pero claro, ahora sí.

Como han de suponer, los murmullos son sobre mí y sobre lo que paso ayer en la cafetería. No se equivocaron. Unos hasta decían que me paré y le lancé la manzana nuevamente. Que idiotez, yo no hubiese lanzado eso. Sin duda hubiese sido algo más grande que una manzana, sin embargo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente ni la puntería. Si, Tsukiyomi Ikuto me cae, en verdad, muy mal.

La clase acabo rápidamente, al igual que las otras dos, ahora era hora del _preciado_ receso nuestro; ¿notaron el sarcasmo?

— ¿Qué tal si comemos afuera? —Propuse antes de que entráramos.

— ¿Qué hay de la comida? Necesitamos comprar las cosas —Observó Utau.

— Tienes razón, _pero_ —Hice una pausa dramática— tenemos a Kuukai. El se los puede comprar, yo ya tengo mi comida —Les mostré mi lonchera, después terminé sacando mi celular y envié un mensaje a Kuukai.

Del rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Utau se sonrojaba un poco y negaba con su cabeza. Sonreí para mis adentros. Después de un minuto, Kuukai respondió el mensaje con su respuesta positiva. No había nada de qué dudar, les aseguro que después de leer la palabra Utau él había ido a la cafetería a comprar lo que sea. _Sin protestar_.

A pesar de que en la cafetería estaba la mayoría del alumnado, los patios también eran lugares para comer. Así que no. Mi plan de evitar las miradas, señalamientos y murmullos no se pudo completar. _Sin embargo_, no son tantas de esas cosas que recibo.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol frondoso y esperamos a que los demás llegaran. La primera fue Yaya, que tenía su usual lonchera de corazones a mano. Después llegaron Nagihiko y Kuukai con dos charolas en mano. Nagihiko se la entregó a Rima y Kuukai a Utau. Finalmente, pudimos comer juntos.

— ¿Qué raro, no? —Dijo Utau de la nada.

— ¿Qué cosa, Utau-chi? —Preguntó Yaya.

— Ikuto. No lo he visto por aquí… —Mordió su sándwich.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesas en él Utau? —Pregunté incrédula, con mi voz una octava más alta.

— No, en esa manera —Rodó sus ojos—. A lo que me refería era que no se ha aproximado hacía ti. Pensé que lo iba a hacer.

— Pues claro que no lo iba ni lo va a hacer. No enfrente de todos. ¿Por qué querría él que lo vieran todos?

No sé porque la pregunté, la respuesta es más que obvia.

— Ikuto es de esas personas que quieren atención excesiva y tiene un orgullo increíble. Pensé que quería que todo el mundo viera lo _genial_ que es —Rodó sus ojos y con sus dos dedos hiso comillas imaginarias.

_Aún así Utau, es mejor que no se presente…_

Después de eso, seguimos platicando de otras cosas. Las clases pasaron y por fin, _por fin_, después de cuatro horas de miradas con dagas podía irme a mi casa. A mí cama a dormir. Lo único que me faltaba era ir a mi casillero por mis zapatos. Lo malo es que tenía que ir sola. Utau tenía una cena familiar, hoy había un maratón de comedia y Rima no se lo iba a perder y Yaya… bueno, la muy desgraciada dijo que le daba flojera acompañarme.

Con el ceño fruncido me dirigí escaleras abajo, con todo y mochila. Ya enfrente del casillero marqué la contraseña en el candado y se abrió. Saqué mis zapatos y cuando iba a cerrarlo, una mano lo cerró por mí. Por alguna razón, esto no me da buena espina.

— ¿Así que idiota, eh? —Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, con voz ronca y masculina. _Tsukiyomi_…

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —Le espeté sin darme vuelta.

— En realidad no, eso podría tomarlo como un halago. Me vale muy poco lo que me dicen, en especial alguien como _tú_ —Su aliento chocaba con mi cuello y hacía que se me erizaban mis bellos, pero eso no me importaba. Era su maldito tono de voz, lleno de arrogancia y desdén.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo las personas como _yo_? —Me voltee con el ceño fruncido, mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. .

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se separó de mí. Idiota, pensé.

— No puedo decirte. Es… privado… —Rodé mis ojos.

Ahora se cree la gran cosa… Oh, no, eso ya lo cree.

— ¿Viniste solo para eso, Tsukiyomi? Necesito irme y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo… Así que, nos vemos luego —Guardé mis zapatos normales, no importándome que aún tuviera los de la escuela. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Hice un breve ademán de adiós y cuando estaba por darme la vuelta, una fría mano me agarro de la muñeca. Sacudí mi muñeca, sin siquiera molestarme en voltearme.

No funcionó.

Segundo después me encontraba entre los casilleros y el gigante cuerpo de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. No es que me gustara ni nada, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Esta posición… si alguien nos miraba… pensaría algo más… es demasiado comprometedora.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Gruñí, frunciendo el ceño. Aún con mi sonrojo.

— Quiero que me ayudes —Susurró cerca de mi oído y mis bellos se volvieron a erizar y mi sonrojo aumentó.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, huh?

— Porque si no, mostraré imágenes tuyas que no quieres que nadie más vea —Pegó sus labios a mi oreja. Que idiota, como si le creyese.

— Como si tuvieras fotografías —Espeté y rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Quieres probarme? —Se separó de mí y de su bolsillo sacó dos fotografías… donde estaba en situaciones que nunca he querido que me vean.

¿Recuerdan que mencioné que era una persona normal y que no tenía fachadas? Bueno, en realidad… mentí. Si tengo fachadas… al menos una. La de la hermana mayor perfecta.

Siempre trato de actuar responsable y divertida al lado de Ami. Eso significa que tengo que darle consejos, apoyarla y jugar con ella. _Que significa_… actuar como niña pequeña. En todo lo referente a esto.

Las imágenes me mostraban a mí y a Ami en la feria del estado, en el carrusel de caballos. Yo con una sonrisa como si me hubiesen regalado un dulce, junto con Ami, con la misma expresión. La otra imagen me muestra a mí, en _mi casa_, jugando con Ami a las muñecas…

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Grite aterrorizada y el solo sonrió de lado y me señalo que guardará silencia con su dedo.

— Es un secreto… pero ahora que sabes que tengo pruebas, me tendrás que ayudar —Guardó las fotografías. Solté un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Gruñí.

— Que me ayudes con Utau.

¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto… Hoshina Utau…? Ese día, mis ojos no pudieron estar más grandes.

* * *

_):_

_Me decepcioné mucho, pensé que iba a recibir más de tres reviews… No sean flojos D: Manden reviews, no importa que tan largos sean, pero con que digan palabras de aliento… o algo malo del fic… Con que sean reviews…_

_¿Me mandan...?(: Ayudaran a mi temperamento emocional..._

_Agradezco a las personas que me agregaron a Story Alerts & Favorite Stories(:_


	3. Ideas

_Aquí vengo con la conti, ayer la terminé. Ya era muy noche, así que mejor lo decidí subir hoy(: Siento la tardanza._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara! no me pertenece y solo fantaseo con eso en mis más desesperados deseos...

* * *

**Por la manzana**

**Por Cecy Martínez**

**Capitulo 3:** Ideas.

* * *

Mi primera reacción después de la confusión, fue una histeria de risa. Maniaca. Primero, empecé a reírme por lo bajo, después aumentó más y más, hasta que… Tsukiyomi Ikuto me acorraló entre los casilleros y su enorme cuerpo; sus brazos al lado de mi cabeza.

— ¿De qué te ríes? No te atrevas a hacerlo… —me amenazó. Su voz estaba… tensa… y eso no ayudaba. Era la primera vez que veía al _gran_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto «¿notaron el sarcasmo?», nervioso.

— No me reía, me carcajeaba.

Y mi lado cínico salía a la luz. En el momento menos adecuado.

— Tú no tienes idea de nada —se acercó a mi rostro, hasta que estuvimos a unos centímetros separados. Se me quedó viendo unos momentos a los ojos. Su mirada era pesada y me hacían sentir incomoda… De verdad, este chico tiene algo. Mis piernas… se sentían débiles.

Momentos después, escuché una voz casi angelical, en estos momentos, llamar mi nombre. En realidad era, chillona. Era Yaya.

— ¡Mou, Amu-chii! Te estaba esperando en el salón. ¡Pensé que no ibas a tardar tan…! Oh… —paró en seco y segundos después se tapó los ojos. Sentí como un balde de agua me caía encima— ¡Los ojos de Yaya son muy inocentes como para ver estas imágenes…! Pero de verdad te necesito Amu-chii… ¡Lo siento Tsukiyomi!

Yaya se destapó sus ojos y me jaló, sin embargo, yo, la abracé; aterrorizada por Tsukiyomi. Pero eso no me hizo sentir más segura, aún podía sentir su mirada penetrarme mis entrañas. Escalofríos corrían por mi columna.

— Acuérdate de la montaña rusa, Amu —escuché decir a Ikuto, antes de que me fuera con Yaya.

— Maldito bastardo —susurré, y me dediqué a pensar en la pobre de Utau. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorar a un idiota como él? ¿Qué no le bastaba con Kuukai y la mayoría de nuestro semestre?

— ¿Qué pasó allí, Amu-chii? —me preguntó Yaya, ya había entendido que ahí _nada_ de lo que ella había imaginado pasó. Aún así, no podía decirle. Él no me dijo que no podía decirlo, pero… aunque me caída de la patada, respeto la privacidad. Solo se me hace ilógico que le guste de Utau.

— No, nada… el muy idiota solo me dijo que no me metiera con él, ya sabes cómo es —rodé los ojos. Ambas nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas. Yaya vivía por mi casa, no tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos.

— Deberías de decirle a los chicos, en especial a Kuukai —sugirió, no haciendo caso a las groserías que anteriormente había dicho. Yo lo admito, soy malhablada y todos ya estaban acostumbrados.

— Kuukai es casi como un hermano, pero eso no significa que lo use para todo —Rodó los ojos—, ¡solo para mí comida…!

— Y para otras cosas cuando tienes flojera, como tirar tu basura en el bote del salón… —alzó su mano y con sus dedos empezó la cuenta.

— ¡El está más cerca que yo! —a pesar de lo que dije, siguió contando. Aclaré mi garganta—. _Prosigo_, no voy a dejar que Tsukiyomi Ikuto se aproveche de mí. Será mi batalla y esta vez no dejaré que me ayuden, me ayudarán _solo_ si la pido. Soy una persona responsable e independiente. ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto no me intimidad! —dije con convicción en mi voz y Yaya soltó una risita—. Pero si lo que le pase a mi imagen… —agregué en mi mente.

Pasó el tiempo y ahora ya estaba en mi casa. A la mitad del camino de mi casa, Yaya doblo a la derecha y se dirigió a la suya. Me dispuse a analizar muy bien mi situación actual, un poco más relajada; acostada en mi cama, boca arriba.

Solo por una manzana. Por la manzana de Rima, todo esto estaba pasando. Tenía que ayudarlo con Utau. A acercarse con ella, decirle a Utau cosas sobre él… y lo peor de todo… pasar tiempo con él. La única cosa buena sobre esto, es que Utau, _nunca_ en su vida, querrá a Ikuto como él la quiere. La razón: ella ya está enamorada de Kuukai, aunque no lo demuestre tanto… y unas cuantas más.

— Lo que no me cuadra… es… —me quedé pensando— ¡Como no se me ocurrió! —exclamé.

Era más que obvio. Ikuto siempre, _siempre_, hacía algo en nuestra contra. En especial Kuukai y Utau… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Siempre molestaba a Utau para que lo notará, se las trae contra Kuukai porque el también gusta de Utau… ¡Es un triangulo amoroso!

Me paré de inmediato y me agarré la cabeza.

— ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Era más que obvio! —sacudí mi cabeza. Esto _definitivamente_ tenía que comentarlo con Kuukai. Utau permanecería sin saber nada, por ahora.

Rápidamente, agarré mi Blackberry y le mandé un pin a Kuukai.

_Necesito hablar contigo mañana muy seriamente, ¡eh!_ Escribí y me respondió:

_Yo también, me tienes que contar algo…_ Rodé mis ojos, de seguro Yaya le contó.

_¿De qué hablas? _Me hice la tonta.

_De tu encuentro con Tsukiyomi, ¿de qué más? Yaya me contó_ ¡Ahora sí que te mató Yaya!

_Mira, no pasó nada. No me hizo nada, no te preocupes(: _

_Aún así, mañana me contaras_ No pude hacer nada más que soltar un suspiro. De todas maneras se iba a enterar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, segundo día del infierno, tres días después del incidente, me dediqué en llegar tarde a la escuela. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que Tsukiyomi volvería a buscarme y la verdad, no tengo la menor intención de volver a sufrir por esa mirada penetrante.

Al llegar al salón de clases, pude notar como todas las miradas en especial las de Kuukai, Yaya y mi profesor de biología me mandaban.

— Se me hizo tarde, lo siento mucho —mentí y me dirigí hacía mi asiento, al lado de Utau.

— Es la segunda vez en el año, espero que no vuelva a suceder, Amu. Ya sabes que a la tercera, hay una hora de detención.

— Si, no se preocupe —me encogí en mis hombros al escuchar la palabra _detención_. No era muy buena que digamos…

— Esta bien, continuemos.

Dediqué a sentarme y prestar atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, pero la mirada que Utau ahora me dedicaba, me desconcentraba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le susurré.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer con Ikuto? —preguntó, con preocupación.

Solté un suspiro. Sabía que Yaya se lo iba a contar a Kuukai, pero no pensé que él se lo contaría a Utau… a menos que Yaya lo haya hecho. No, Kuukai se lo dijo. Fruncí mi ceño.

— Nada… —solté un suspiro de resignación y di una pausa—, lo que pasa es que el solo me vino a… ¿amenazar? Ya sabes cómo es, pero no te preocupes. Lo tengo controlado.

Utau solo se limito a sonreír sin ganas y negar con su cabeza. ¿Qué, era tan débil?

— En el recreo me contarás —afirmó.

— Pero… —refuté y en ese momento, la mirada de mi profesor se poso en mí por segunda vez en la hora. Me mandó la mirada de _o-prestas-atención-o-irás-a-detención_. Asentí y miré a Utau con reproche. Ella solamente me sujetó la mirada.

El recreo, fue más rápido de lo que creí. No fue lo planeado. Al principio pensé que solo se los diría a Utau y Kuukai… y Yaya…, pero no. De alguna manera, los demás se entrometieron. Por lo tanto se enteraron. Fue todo tan… incomodo. ¿Cómo fue que pude evitar decir lo del enamoramiento de Ikuto, a pesar de que tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo? Fue todo un misterio. Sin embargo, aún tenía la charla a solas con Kuukai pendiente.

En fin, les inventé lo más creíble posible; lo que le había dicho a Yaya. Tsukiyomi Ikuto me había amenazado y que nos les sorprendiera que este hiciera algo. Por suerte, se lo tragaron. También les advertí que no trataran de hacer anda. Me conmovió mucho como Utau y Kuukai quedaron tan preocupados, pero eso, a mí me dejo preocupada… Le dije a Utau y a Kuukai que no hicieran nada. Después de varias veces en las que les insistí, ellos accedieron.

Ahora el día estaba a su fin. Fue un cansado, a pesar de que Tsukiyomi no se me acercó para nada y que no pasó nada raro; los chicos me siguieron y escoltaron… Hicieron un gran alboroto. Ya en la penúltima hora, les dije:

— En serio, chicos. Tsukiyomi no ha venido y no ha pasado nada raro. Por favor, ¿pueden dejar de mirarme así? Me siento incomoda.

Y con eso, se resignaron.

Como el día anterior, también me encontraba en mi cama. Navegando en internet desde mi Blackberry ya que mi flojera me impedía ir a mi escritorio y sacar mi Lap del montón de papeles que la cubrían.

De pronto, mi celular empezó a vibrar. Un mensaje me había llegado. Salí del navegador y me dirigí al iconito de SMS y MMS. Ahí me aparecieron los mensajes. No reconocí el número que apareció allí, pero las palabras que decían, no me daban buena espina.

_En cinco minutos estaré…_ Se podía leer sin abrir el mensaje, decidí abrirlo. Decía:

_En cinco minutos estaré en tu casa, prepárate._

_Tendrás que decirme varias cosas, _

_T. I._

No tarde mucho tiempo en reaccionar. Unos segundos después, mis dedos ya estaban escribiendo.

_¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número? D:_

Mi cara y expresión era como la carita. Segundos después, mi celular volvió a vibrar.

_Te dije que tengo mis medios. Ahora abre la puerta. No quiero tocar el timbre._

Mientras bajaba por la escalera, mis dedos tecleaban una simple, pero significativa palabra. _Idiota_. Sin embargo, no pude enviar el mensaje porque me di cuenta de que ni al caso. El tipo estaba a menos de diez metros de mí. Lo menos que quería era avergonzarme delante de _él_.

— En serio, te lo digo de una buena vez. Me das miedo y me caes mal.

— El sentimiento es mutuo.

Fueron nuestros saludos, nos quedamos viéndonos por un largo tiempo. Yo lanzaba dagas por mis ojos y el fuego… hasta que mi madre nos interrumpió.

— ¡Oh, Amu-chan! Tienes visitas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó afable. A veces ella no se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

— Oh, mamá, yo _ni idea_ —no traté de ocultar la ponzoña en mi voz.

— No seas grosera Amu y preséntame a este joven —apretó su voz y yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco.

— El es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, va en el otro grupo. Solo vino para… —aclaré mi garganta—, ¿para qué viniste? —pregunté sin tacto. Me gané una mala mirada de mi madre. Ikuto se rió por lo bajo.

— Lo siento, Amu. Vine para hablar contigo sobre algo de física. Siento mucho las molestias, señora Hinamori. No quería ser inoportuno…

¡Ahora jugaba al inocente! _Desgraciado_…

— No te preocupes… ¿quieres pasar? Amu llévalo a tu cuarto —sin más preámbulos, mi madre ahora nos arrastraba a ambos hacía mi cuarto. De reojo, pude ver como Tsukiyomi se aguantaba la risa.

Una vez ida mi madre, el se empezó a botar de la risa.

— ¿De qué rayos te ríes? —le espeté, ya cansada de su estrepitosa risa.

— No, nada. Las personas como tu son graciosas. O al menos algunas… —hizo una balanza con sus manos y se sentó en el suelo; recargándose en la cama. Yo, en cambió, me senté en frente de él, a una distancia muy prudente.

— No te burles de mi madre, Tsukiyomi. Una cosa es burlarte de mí y otra de mi madre —lo apunté con el dedo y este se dejó de reír.

Alzó sus manos en el aire como diciendo: yo no fui.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué cosas tendré que decirte? —pregunté impaciente. Su presencia no me era agradable en mi habitación. Había invadido mi espacio personal.

— Pues es obvio, ¿no? Me dirás cosas para ponerme en ventaja de Souma.

Seguí sin comprender. Soltó un suspiro.

— Solo dime cosas sobre Utau. Algo personal, para poder acercarme a ella —mi expresión de no saber nada le ayudó a explicarse mejor. En serio, ¿Qué se creía? No todo el mundo piensa igual.

— Primero debes de saberte sus horarios —observé seriamente—, pero no creo que eso te sirva —me empecé a reír y no paré, a pesar de que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó exasperado. Claro, ¿Quién no lo estaría después de casi cinco minutos de risas?

— Porque es más que obvio que a Utau _no_ le gustas —enfaticé el no y este solo negó con la cabeza.

— Estás mal. Le gusto, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta de eso —sentenció con una mirada penetrante. Por un minuto, estuve _así_ de creerle. Sin embargo, cosas en el pasado que Utau decía sobre él y cosas sobre el presente que ella dice, me hicieron volver en razón.

— ¿Qué fundamentos tienes pada decir eso? —exclamé.

— Ninguno, solo lo se... Además, soy _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_. ¿Qué chica no quisiera estar conmigo? —preguntó orgulloso—. Excepto _tú_ y tus _otras_ amigas, claro. Tienen un gusto fatal para los hombres. A tu amiga la enana le gusta el afeminado de pelo morado. A tu amiga la castaña es más que obvio que le gusta ese chico de primer semestre… Kairi… algo… y a ti…

— No me gusta nadie —le interrumpí, sorprendida de que supiera todo eso.

— Te equivocas. A ti te gusta _Kuukai_ —sentenció… con una seriedad profunda. Me estremecí al escuchar como decía su nombre. Sin embargo, no impidió que me empezara a botar de risa.

— ¡Eres…! ¡Tan idiota! —le dije entre risas. ¿Cómo alguien podía creer que me gustaba Kuukai? Si, lo admito. El fue el primer chico que me gusto, pero eso fue hace _años_.

— No lo soy, en cambio tu sí. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo el mundo en la escuela sabe que a ti te gusta Kuukai? —preguntó incrédulo y ante esto, me dejé de reír.

— Perdón, ¿Cómo dices? —pregunté seria.

— Si, todo el mundo lo sabe. Creo que hasta él… No lo sé, me da igual. Pero hieres mis sentimientos. ¿Cómo lo prefieres a _él_ antes que a _mí_?

Ahora se hacía la víctima.

— Porque simple y sencillamente, el es mucho mejor que tu. No es un patán arrogante que piensa que todo el mundo babea por él.

— ¿Entonces admites que te gusta?

— No, lo amo, pero como amigo. Es mi hermano. El me ha protegido de todo… es una persona maravillosa.

— Dejando eso a un lado… —abrí mi boca en indignación. ¿¡Como se atrevía? —. Le gusto a Utau. Tú me ayudarás a hacerle hacer saber eso, ¿entendido?

— Disculpa, pero los sentimientos no se fuerzan —apreté mis dientes y puños.

—_Disculpa_, pero ya te dije que ella gusta de mí…

— ¿Ya te dije que eres un enfermo? —exclamé y me paré.

— ¿Ya te mencioné que es lo que pasará si no me ayudas? —se paró también y de su bolsillo sacó las fotografías.

— Aún así, eres un idiota… ¡forzar a alguien hacer eso…! —bajé mi cabeza y musité, no queriendo alzar más la voz. Mi madre estaba abajo.

— No tienes opción, de todas maneras, no la estarías forzando. Le harías ver las cosas como son.

— Aún así, eres un _idiota_, Tsukiyomi Ikuto —alcé mi cabeza y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Para qué te esfuerzas? Nada de lo que tú dices o lo que las personas como tu dicen me importa. Para mí, la opinión de Utau es la _única_ importante. Por cierto, lindo color —sonrió de lado burlonamente, se dirigió a la puerta. Pude escuchar como bajaba las escaleras y salía de mi casa.

Reprimí una sonrisa. No sabes, Tsukiyomi, lo que ella piensa de ti.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? A mí si(: En este capítulo hay señales para los capítulos próximos... ¿alguien se dio cuenta? Tiene que ver con la psicología, hahahah._

_¿Les cuento algo gracioso? Este capitulo se iba a llamar _Sugerencias_, pero... se me olvidó porque :3 Así que mejor lo llame ideas gracias a las ideas que Ikuto tiene sobre Utau y él... Hahahah .-._

_¿Reviews? _


	4. Yamato Nadeshiko

_Lo siento :s Ayer la iba a subir, pero me sentía muy cansada. Fui al cine a ver la del Discurso del Rey *O* (Buenísima, se las recomiendo. Llore D;) y llegando a mi casa, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me dormí :3_

_Aquí les dejo la conti, siento si decepciona un poco /:_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Si me perteneciera Shugo Chara, Avril Lavigne cantaría los openings junto con Buono! (?)

* * *

**Por la manzana**

**Por Cecy Martínez**

**Capítulo 4:** Yamato Nadeshiko.

* * *

Tercer día… ¿del infierno? Podría decirse que sí, sin embargo, Tsukiyomi no ha hecho nada malo que digamos. Así que no podría llamarse así, pero tan solo con su sola presencia, hacía que cambiase mi mente.

Como escuché decir una vez a Rima: No es que lo odie, pero podría decirse que no estoy muy contenta de que haya nacido.

Tampoco es que sea una mala persona, pero este tipo sacaba lo peor de mi persona. Tal vez este exagerando, pero es cierto… Y a pesar de eso, aquí estoy, sentada debajo de un árbol atrás de la escuela, planeado su acercamiento hacía Utau.

— Para empezar, tienes que cambiar esa actitud tuya, ¿entiendes? —le espeté, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice. Sin embargo, no le hice mucho daño… El plan era lastimarlo con mi increíble dedo, pero como la esta recargado en el árbol, la única que término con daños fui yo.

Me enojé más. El estaba como el rey, recargado ahí y yo, _la que le está ayudando_, recargada en el aire.

— ¿Si quiera me escuchas? ¡Ves! A esto es a lo que me refiero. ¡Deja de actuar como el rey de todo! _No lo eres_ —volví a picarlo con mi dedo, a pesar de que me estaba empezando a doler.

Con satisfacción, vi como su rostro ahora ya no aburrido, empezaba a dar muestras de irritación. De pronto, sentí una gran presión alrededor de mi muñeca y como me jalaban hacía delante. Cerré mis ojos por instinto y no sentí que mi cuerpo chocará con algo, sin embargo, sentí una respiración cerca de mi cara; mi nariz.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los de Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Me di cuenta de que nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros. Fruncí el ceño y justo cuando iba a reclamarle, su voz me calló.

— No creas que tu presencia me alegra, tampoco que tus dedos me lastiman, niña. Solo me junto contigo por Utau. Así que deja de gritarme.

Abrí mi boca indignada. _¿Cómo se atreva a hablarme así?_ ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

— Supongo que eso tardará un poco de tiempo y tendremos que pasar ese tiempo juntos, así que no —negó con su cabeza mientras me miraba con repulsión, ¿qué rayos le pasa? —, no puedes estar en esas condiciones cuando estés junto a mí. Necesitas cambiar tu imagen.

— ¿A _qué_ te refieres? —Le pregunté aún indignada—, ¿_qué_ tiene de _malo_ mi imagen?

— Pareces vagabundo —declaró y soltó mis muñecas. Rápidamente me alejé de él, me paré y me retiré. Claro, no sin antes hacerle una seña no tan agradable.

Me dirigía al baño. Tenía que comprobar si de verdad parecía eso. Tenía algunas sospechas, pero no pensé que fuese por mi imagen; hoy Rima me quedaba viendo raro.

Abrí la puerta del baño y di un suspiro al ver que estaba vacío. Me dirigí al espejo y mis ojos se abrieron al tope. Era cierto, ¡el muy desgraciado tenía razón! Mi cara no podía estar más cansada, no podía mi cuerpo estar más cansado. Tenía bolsas y ojeras alrededor de mis ojos y mi pelo no estaba muy acomodado que digamos. Mi usual clip en forma de equis estaba por caerse y varios pelos se salían de él. Era una plasta.

No traía maquillaje conmigo, nunca. No era de esas tipas, como Utau y Rima, que siempre traían… lo único que me quedaba hacer era, al menos, arreglar mi cabello. Mientras lo hacía, murmuraba cosas en contra del mosaico que me quito mis preciosas horas de sueño.

Toco la campana y me dirigí al salón. Ahí me encontré con las chicas, ellas se rieron un poco, pero lo dejaron pasar, al igual que yo.

— Veo que por fin te diste cuenta de tu estado —bromeó Rima. Rodé mis ojos, irritada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron algo? —Chillé y me tapé la cara. Me había sonrojado por la vergüenza.

— Porque simplemente queríamos saber cuánto tiempo tardabas en darte cuenta. Sin embargo, no fueron muchas las horas, apenas dos. Creí que iban a ser más… perdí la apuesta —Utau entrecerró sus ojos, viendo y negando con su cabeza. Abrí mi boca indignada.

— ¿Apostaron, en serio?

— Si, fue genial, pero yo no Amu-chii... —vi como le pasaba el dinero a Rima por debajo de la mesa, negué con mi cabeza y rodé mis ojos mentalmente—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta, Amu-chi?

— Un idiota me dijo que parecía vagabunda.

Esperaba que se empezaran a reír por lo bajo, pero no que rompieran en carcajadas.

— ¡Y tenía razón! —Chilló Utau. Creo que se pudo escuchar por toda la escuela. Por suerte, la profesora de historia no llego, sino todas ellas hubiesen tenido dos horas de detención.

— Pero bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿acabaron los mosaicos? —traté de cambiar el tema. Me daba mucha pena.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yaya.

— De los mosaicos de historia… el imperio bizantino… ¿recuerdas? ¿Lo que estuvimos viendo hace dos semanas…? —hablé lentamente—. Se entregaban hoy…

— Amu, no… —Rima imito mi tono de voz.

— Se entrega el viernes.

Tragué en seco al escuchar las palabras de Utau. Después de unos minutos reaccioné.

— ¡Entonces me estuve matando por hacerlo! ¡Mis preciadas horas sueño! ¡Mi cara, ahora demacrada! —exclamé furiosa. Mi respiración estaba _muy_ agitada.

—Amu, cálmate… Te darán puntos extra por entregarlo antes de tiempo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calmé, Rima? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que sufrí? ¡Es que no saben! En la desesperación, no distinguía si la mayonesa era mayonesa o pegamento blanco… —admití, casi gritando y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, pero no me importo y les devolví la mirada. Todos se voltearon al instante, siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo. Oh sí, que nadie se meta conmigo.

— Ok, has llegado a tu límite de incoherencia. —sentenció Rima y con su mano me acaricio mi cabeza. Me dio un poco de risa que para eso, tenía que estar de puntas, pero no me reí.

— Fue porque estaba pegando los pedazos y como estaba comiendo un hot dog… ambas cosas a la vez. Una mano tenía el hot dog y la otra estaba pegando… —expliqué sin emoción alguna en mi voz. Esta vez, se rieron por lo bajo.

— Pero en serio, debes de arreglarte un poco más —me dijo Utau y rodé mis ojos.

Las clases fueron lentas y al final de día, dejé mi mosaico en la mesa de la profesora. Fue un día tedioso, porque aparte de las que las clases tardaron un buen, no tuve tiempo de ver a los chicos y tampoco tuve tiempo de hablar con Kuukai. ¿Todo porque? Por culpa de Tsukiyomi Ikuto; tuve que pasar mis dos recreos con él.

De camino a nuestras casas, volvió a surgir el tema de mi cambio de imagen. Empezaron a criticar mi forma de peinarme; solo era ponerme el clip en mi pelo y ya. Después siguieron con mi falta de maquillaje y al final en como caminaba. Fue irritante, ¿para qué debo de arreglarme? No es como si cada día fuese a conocer a alguien. Después de tantos gritos insistentes, acepté a que me enseñaran a hacerlo bien. Quedamos de que mañana en la tarde, vendrían a mi casa.

Ya en mi cuarto, solo tuve que mandarle un mensaje a Tsukiyomi.

_Gracias a Utau y las demás, tu capricho se cumplirá. _

_Felicidades. _

_H. A._

Le di click en enviar, pero el celular me recordó que aún no tenía el número de destino. Como no me sabía el número todavía, le di click en la opción de buscar contacto. Y empecé a buscar por la letra _I_, no, no por _Ikuto_, sino por _Idiota Arrogante_. Me reí tan solo de verlo. Finalmente lo envié y empecé a hacer mi tarea. Mientras lo hacía, recordé que aún no había hablado con Kuukai…

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, lol. Am... Le puse de titulo Yamato Nadeshiko porque, creo, que eso significa modelo ideal de mujer japonesa... queda con el capítulo, hahahah.

_¿Reviews? D:_


	5. Casilleros

_¡Wuju! Después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy. Siento la tardanza. Estaba con flojera. Lo se, ¿que tipo de excusa es esa, verdad? Pero no hay mas remedio. Mi peor enemigo soy yo y esta vez ganó; uso la peor arma: la flojera. _

_Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo... ¿en que capítulo vamos? Oh, si. Aquí les dejo el capítulo número cinco._

_**A/N:** Me sentí tan pro diciendo esto ;^;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Lumus. Juro solemnemente que Shugo Chara! no me pertenece. _

* * *

**Por la manzana.**

**Capitulo 5: **Casilleros.

La semana había terminado y junto con ella, también el fin de semana. Por lo tanto, ahora empezaba una nueva semana. Y eso significaba que las chicas ya habían hecho lo que querían conmigo. Sí, mi cambio de imagen. Fue tan… aterrador ver esas zapatillas de diez centímetros estar debajo de mi cuerpo. Fue tan incomodo estar tratando de caminar apropiadamente con ellas durante horas. Me terminaron doliendo mis piernas, en especial mis pies. Utau, Rima y Yaya no tenían piedad.

Después vino lo fácil, enseñarme a peinar y a arreglarme; combinar la ropa. Sin embargo, por muy fácil que pareciera… no lo era. No para mí. Además, fue tan tedioso… Para mi suerte, no se quejaron de mi ropa. Era linda y no tuvieron ningún problema con ella.

Arregle mis cosas para la escuela e intente peinarme diferente, como ellas habían dicho que intentará. Utau, Yaya y Rima esperarán que vaya con la ropa que ellas eligieron que llevará hoy y lo haré, pero no me peinaré como ellas quieren. No, prefiero llevar mi pelo suelto, con el clip en mi fleco. ¿Por qué? Porque es una _joda_ peinarme con el gancho. Intenté hacerme la cola alta y prensarme el pelo con él, pero no pude.

— Es una mierda de cosa —lancé al espacio y bajé las escaleras.

Mi madre estaba haciendo el desayuno, pero yo solo me dediqué en agarrar una manzana. No tenía tiempo. Hoy debía de encontrarme con Tsukiyomi antes de que empezaran las clases. Iba media hora adelantada y no culpaba la rara mirada que mi mamá me lanzó al despedirme. Pero a pesar de que me levanté media hora antes de lo que normal me despierto, se me hizo tarde. Y todo por culpa de _arreglarme bien_. De todas maneras, no me importaba mucho Tsukiyomi que digamos.

— ¿Por qué llegas tarde? —fueron sus primeras palabras cuando lo divise en el patio de la escuela. Éramos los únicos.

Alcé una ceja.

— Hola a ti también. Me gustaría decir que es un gusto verte de nuevo, pero en realidad no lo es. Lo siento —me encogí de hombros y escuché como bufaba.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto? —hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y se dedicó a mirarme con burla.

— Ropa, ¿qué acaso no lo ves? El viernes me empecé a vestir así gracias a las chicas, ¿Qué no te viste?, oh… ¡claro! ¿Cómo no me acordé? No asististe el viernes a clases —con mi dedo, fingí que una lágrima caía de mi mejilla, mientras hacía un puchero.

— Es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mi —fruncí el ceño—. Alguien me dijo que te habías hecho un cambio, no pensé que se fuera a notar mucho… —se quedó pensando un momento—, pero mejor así. Ahora podrán verme contigo en público.

A mi ojo empezó a darle un tic. Ese tipo y sus comentarios me sacaban del quicio.

— Ay, ¿verdad? ¡Qué alegría! —compuse mi voz en un tono meloso que él se estremeció un poco. Mis dos manos aplaudieron, dándome un aire dulzón. Rápidamente agregué sin emoción alguna en mi voz—: ¿no taste el sarcasmo, verdad?

— Andando, hay que planear mi acercamiento otra vez. Pensé bien el plan que dijiste y no me gusto para nada. No iba a funcionar.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo acercarte a ella en el almuerzo? ¡Es lo más natural que un chico puede hacer! —chillé indignada.

— Muchas cosas que tú no entiendes…

Seguimos caminamos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su salón, enfrente del mío.

— Entonces _explícame_, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude si ni siquiera me explicas? —rodé mis ojos.

Su respuesta fue simple y clara como el agua.

— Que te expliqué tu amigo Souma. El podrá explicártelo mejor, ¿no crees? —dicho esto, entró a su salón. Dejándome parada, confundida.

Me dirigí a mi salón y decidí pinear con Kuukai. Quedamos en vernos en el recreo y hablar. Tenía que contarme varias cosas. Y pasó el tiempo y tuve la esperada conversación con Kuukai. Tardó tanto que para terminar tuvo que acompañarme a mi casa, quedarse a comer y estar una hora más en mi casa.

Hay que recapitular lo que paso.

— O sea que… ¿ustedes antes se llevaban genial? —pregunté aún sin creer.

— Si… —asintió con su cabeza.

— Dime, ¿Cómo fue que nunca me enteré de que tu y Utau tenían una amistad con Tsukiyomi?

— ¿Te acuerdas que todos los veranos yo me iba con mis padres a Londres? —asentí—. Bueno, me iba allá porque mis padres trabajan para la compañía de Tsukiyomi, EASTER CO. Ahí, me hice amigo de él y como la compañía tenía una amistad y alianza con la compañía de los padres de Utau, ahí conocí a Utau. Nos hicimos tan amigos que hasta Utau se vino a vivir aquí, al igual que Ikuto. Sin embargo, como ya has de saber, Ikuto empezó a desarrollar un enamoramiento por ella —su voz se tensó un poco, al igual que sus hombros.

— Y tú también —le dije y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosáceo. Sonreí para mis adentros.

— Si, pero después de que me di cuenta de que a él le gustaba. El empezó a molestar a Utau y… fue una pelea muy fea. Fue hace… dos años, casi. Ahí fue cuando empezó a ser un pendejo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me enteré de esto? —pregunté alarmada. ¡Todo esto les había pasado y yo ni en cuenta! Si la pelea fue muy fuerte, y no lo dudo, entonces Utau sabe disimular muy bien.

— Porque fue discreto. Tu eres la única que lo sabe, Amu—aseguró—. Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa vez en los casilleros?

Tragué pesadamente. Tenía que decirlo, pero después de lo que me dijo… no sé si sea correcto. Kuukai está muy enamorado de Utau y decirle que yo estaba ayudando a su peor enemigo —si, no exagero—, a juntarse en forma amorosa con Utau… Era alta traición a todo lo que yo consideraba como amistad y casi hermandad con Kuukai. No me quedaba más remedio que…

— ¡Kuukai, tienes que ayudarme! El tipo me amenazó, ¡quiere que sea su esclava! —mentirle era lo único que me quedaba. Aunque no era una mentira prácticamente. A esto, amigos míos, se le llama _Ocultar la verdad_.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó cauteloso.

— Er…, solo con unas fotos —carraspeé—.Tú sabes, cuando estoy en mis momentos… —no pude continuar. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

— ¿Con Ami?

Asentí levemente y luego de unos segundos escuché como se reía por lo bajo. ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué hace eso? ¡Pensé que iba a armar un gran revuelo! Inflé mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Por qué no se las has quitado y ya? —rodó sus ojos y lo quedé observando con los ojos en blanco.

Ahora fui yo la que rodo los ojos.

— Sabes Kuukai, a veces me pregunto si de verdad me entiendes, o si de verdad me escuchas. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de quién estamos hablando?

— Si, de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, está claro. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Me estaba impacientando. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si le hubiese dicho la verdad… Negué con mi cabeza, desechando la idea.

— ¡Que como piensas que podré quitarle las fotografías! —agité mis brazos.

— No es para tanto. Yo te diré como; solo entra a su cuarto y en su tercera gaveta, ahí estarán.

— Ajá. Ahora, ¿cómo entraré, eh? Te aseguro que debe de tener mucha seguridad su _humilde_ casa. No hay manera de que pueda entrar…

— La hay, pero tienes razón. Es difícil… —se quedó pensando un momento—. ¿Ya has intentado pedírselas?

_Respira Amu, respira… Uno, dos, tres…_ Sí sigue así…

— Kuukai, ¿en serio? ¿No sabes acaso que está en juego? Si todo el mundo se entera… Si no las recuperó… tendré que ser su… esclava. ¡¿Qué pasará con mis principios e integridad moral? —volví a alzar mis brazos y lo quedé viendo fijamente a los ojos.

— Hay otra cosa… —soltó un suspiro—. Puede… que haya una muy _escasa_ posibilidad… —esperó un momento y continuó—: de que las tenga en su mochila o casillero. Lo más probable es el casillero.

Me emocioné por un momento. Después, mi emoción fue interrumpida por un pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —inflé mis mejillas—. ¡Pudiste haber empezado por ahí…!

— ¿Sabes que, para sacar las fotos, tienes que entrar a la ducha de los hombres? —me miró fijamente y me sonrojé.

— ¿P-porque dices eso? —me sonrojé más—. No… ¡no necesaria mente!

— Si, si necesariamente. El es… —negó con su cabeza y rodó sus ojos—, no deja su mochila sola, a menos que sea necesario. No sé porqué, pero no la deja sola o descuidada.

— ¿Y qué hay del receso? Debe de dejarla en su salón, ¿no?

— No —negó con su cabeza—. La mete en su casillero. ¿Puedes creerlo? El chico está enfermo. Pero da igual, el caso es que en la ducha, él la deja afuera de su casillero de la ducha. Seguro es porque no puede meter su ropa y su mochila. El caso es que esa es tu única oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Te arriesgas mucho. Porque, _esa_ ducha, la toma solo. Al final de la clase, que casualmente es la última del día.

Fruncí mi ceño y apreté mis labios. Que. Mierda.

— ¿Qué onda con él tipo? —exclamé y lo miré incrédula.

— Lo sé… —asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo esto, eh? —de ladeé mi cabeza.

— Pues es obvio, ¿no? Uno siempre debe de saber todo sobre su enemigo. Maten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca —me guiño el ojo. Rodé mis ojos.

— Está bien. Lo haré.

— ¿Q-que?

— Que lo haré Kuukai. ¿Qué puede pasar? Ahora, dime, ¿Cuándo es esa dichosa clase de educación física? —me incliné a escucharlo. Lo miré fijo y mi mirada se endureció. Si no lo hacía, no me diría. Y necesito saberlo. Será por el bien de ambos.

Al final, se rindió. Y con un suspiro respondió:

— Mañana.

Así, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

_¡Yay! ¿Le gusto? :3 Hoy me siento con muchas ganas de hacer lo que sea :3 ¡Reviews! Siento mucho la tardanza )':_

_¿Reviews?_

_Travesura realizada. Knox. _


	6. Duchas

**Disclaimer: **_Lumus. Juro solemnemente que Shugo Chara! no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **Duchas.

— ¿Entonces sabes que harás? —me miró fijamente, sus ojos se notaban preocupados.

La maestra de Historia seguía dando la lectura, ajena al plan y a nuestra charla. Asentí con la cabeza. Estaba determinada a hacerlo. Por el bien de todos… ¿A quién engaño? Era solo por mi bien. Rodé mis ojos y ahogué una risa. La maestra se volteo y me quedó observando. Mi cara se volvió inexpresiva y esta se volteo. Solté un respiro.

— Ok, entonces, mira, si alguien te ve antes de entrar, no entres. ¿Entendido? El plan se irá al caño —contestó Kuukai, rodando sus ojos un poco.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Faltaban ya dos horas para que Tsukiyomi entre a ducharse. Kuukai y yo habíamos planeado esto todo el día. El plan era simple, se veía simple. Sin embargo, no era así. Lo que iba a costar era ser cautelosa… y no dejar que nadie me vea. Tengo entendido que unos cuantos alumnos se quedan hasta tarde por actividades extracurriculares. Supongo que eso dificultaría un poco las cosas.

Las dos horas se pasaron y ahora me encontraba caminando por el pasillo que dirigía a las duchas. Tenía la respiración agitada, caminaba determinada y mis manos formaban un puño. Kuukai estaría conmigo, aunque no estaba ahí. Estaría escondido en un lugar cercano de ahí. Aún así, no podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si me atrapaban? ¿Qué pasaría si _él_ me atrapará? Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente. Ahora solo tenía que estar concentrada en arrebatarle de una vez aquellas vergonzosas fotos de sus garras. Si, garras.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ahora me encontraba enfrente de las puertas.

— Muy bien, Amu… Aquí vamos —me susurré a mi misma y con cautela abrí las puertas de las duchas.

Una humedad sofocante se internó en mis pulmones y el vapor que salía de las duchas me impedía ver la mayoría. Tenía que ser aún más cautelosa y caminar moviendo mis manos continuamente para evitar que chocar contra algo. Intente hacerlo y solté un suspiro al poner mis manos en un casillero. Continué así, recordando el número que Kuukai me había dado, «127».

Todo estaba silencioso y eso me hizo preguntarme el paradero de Tsukiyomi. Ahora debería de estar bañándose, ¿no es así? Se escuchaba la regadera, claro, pero siempre había ese sonido cortando cuando una persona estaba dentro de ella. Y ahora el sonido estaba constante.

Con mucha más cautela pude encontrar el casillero. Era… mágico. Podía ver como el vapor se dispersaba y dejaba ese único casillero a mi vista, literal. Empecé a caminar rápido. Ahora no me importaba donde estuviera Tsukiyomi, mi mente estaba enfocada en el casillero color rojo y las fotos que tenía. Estaba tan cerca… solo unos cuantos pasos más.

En un segundo me encontraba estirando mi mano para abrir el casillero del final y al otro me encontraba estampada en la húmeda pared con el cuerpo de Tsukiyomi aplastándome. Ahogué un grito en la mano que estaba en mi boca. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mi respiración agitada. No como la de él, pausada y tranquila que me hacía cosquillas en mi mejilla.

— Vaya —susurro sonriendo de lado—, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece ser que alguien quería hurtar cosas de mi casillero, ¿no es así? —su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta ser poco audible. Se fue acercando más hacía mi hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de mi cuello.

Mi respiración se volvió más agitada y mis ojos se agrandaron, hasta casi salirse de órbita. Mis mejillas eran otra historia; de color carmín. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta mis labios, rozando ligeramente mi piel. Ahora mi respiración era entrecortada por los nervios que sentía. Mis ojos no podían dejar de ver los suyos, se notaba la malicia en ellos, estaba segura. Nuevamente se fue hacía mi cuello e inhaló mi aroma…

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba aterrada. Solté un gritito al sentir su pelvis acercarse más a mi cuerpo, y más a mi parte. Lo peor de todo, fue sentir sus grotescos labios en mi cuello, en el puente entre mi cuello y hombro, y sentir como me daba un beso… que terminó siendo un chupetón. No podía articular palabra. Era la peor cosa, mi peor experiencia, del mundo. Mi boca se abrió solo unos centímetros. Fueron pocos los segundos que Tsukiyomi necesito para separarse, mirarme a los ojos y empezarse a reír.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve escuchando su risa, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que el tiempo me sobró para darle una cachetada y salirme de ahí, sin antes mostrarle algunas señas. Lo único que podía sobrepasar el cosquilleo de mis mejillas, era la sensación que sentía en mi cuello, en especial en la parte donde estaba _su _marca.

Rabia, eso sentía. No porque me hubiera hecho eso, la gran parte de mi furia se debía a que se había burlado de mí, causando mi llanto. Me recargué en una pared cercana y me deje caer, hasta poder abrazar mis rodillas. Escuché un movimiento de arbustos, pero no le di importancia. Instantes después, Kuukai se encontraba a mi lado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Negué mi cabeza a penas un poco y el frustrado.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

Como instinto me agarré mi cuello y empecé a sobarlo. Mi llanto silencioso produjo un breve sonido, que hizo que Kuukai se levantará. Mi cabeza se levantó de inmediato y lo miré suplicante y dominante a la vez.

— No hagas nada —mi voz estaba temblando, pero sabía que mis ojos se veían determinados.

— ¿Y cómo no hacer nada, eh? Ese idiota… —dijo apretando la mandíbula y fijo su mirada a las puertas de las duchas.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Me paré y suspiré, limpié mis lágrimas y le sonreí ampliamente.

— Tsukiyomi es un idiota. Y… no merece que lloré por las cosas que me hizo. Gracias, Kuukai —me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuerte. El me devolvió el abrazó y sentí su preocupación.

— Nunca debí dejar que fueras tú, Amu… fue… una estupidez mía… Yo debí de ir. Si me hubiera atrapado _in fraganti_, le hubiera dado un golpe y ya. En cambio tu… ¿cómo podías defenderte? Ahora tienes esa… porquería en tu cuello —susurro y yo solo me reí, ahogándome un poco por mi nariz congestionada. Me había imaginado a Kuukai escabulléndose por ahí.

— No necesito protección, Kuukai, ni que te preocupes por mí de esa manera. Lo que pasó ahí fue mi culpa. Y no estoy triste ni nada. Es el orgullo que me dolió. Tsukiyomi nunca podrá hacerme sentir mal por cosas que no tengan nada que ver con orgullo, Kuukai. Eso tenlo por seguro —me separé de él y lo asentí para afirmar lo que dije.

El sonrió de lado y alboroto mi cabello, sacando una risita de mi. Ambos empezamos a reírnos, hasta que las puertas de las duchas sonaron. Tsukiyomi se encontraba parado, observando cómo nos reíamos. Su mirada no decía nada, pero estaba segura de que se dirigía hacía Kuukai, pues el inmediatamente había dejado de reír al verlo y su mirada se había vuelto pesada y desafiante. Se retiró con un bufido, acomodando su mochila en su hombro. Yo solo lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Mañana, Kuukai, mañana me vengaré. De eso estoy segura —bufé y me encaminé hacía mi casillero para recoger mi mochila. Kuukai pronto se encontró a mi lado.

— Si necesitas ayuda, envía pin y no dudes en que te ayudaré —replicó mientras daba algunas miradas hacia atrás.

— No necesito ayuda, pero si quiero más ideas te mandaré pin.

— Amu, eso es…

— Como sea, Kuukai, gracias. Y no te preocupes, le diré a Rima. Ella sabrá que hacer —me voltee hacía él y le sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa, divertido y pude notar como sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando la luz del atardecer chocó contra ellos. Me quedé viéndolo un rato y sentí mis mejillas teñirse de un leve color rosa.

* * *

Sí, me ausente mucho tiempo… Lo siento. Estaba cansada, estudiando, y buscando una nueva motivación para escribir el fic. Y los demás que tengo. Hasta que **yaissa-chan** me mandó un review y… me sentí muy bien. Porque ¿saben? ¡Eso es lo que falta! Lindos comentarios de ustedes que dejan un altert o un favorite solamente. Me encanta que lo hagan, pero si me dieran un review, con sus comentarios y opiniones… me sentiría más motivada a escribir.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero de ustedes [y de mi tiempo] depende ;w;. En fin, gracias a **yaissa-chan**, que es un _amor_ por dejarme un review hoy.

Actualizado el **21 de Octubre de 2011**.


End file.
